Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 + (10 - 9 \times 10) \times 5 $
Solution: $ = 1 + (10 - 90) \times 5 $ $ = 1 + (-80) \times 5 $ $ = 1 - 400 $ $ = -399 $